


it's getting closer between me and you

by babyboylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Blowjobs, Fellatio, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME, The X Factor Era, and enjoy!!!, at least it's legal in the UK, hmmm what else what else, legal sex, mentions of heterosexual sex be warned, oh fucking well, this is my first work in like 6 months be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboylouis/pseuds/babyboylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Both of their gazes were heated. They couldn’t look at anything else but each other, and it was safe to say that neither of them wanted to. The air around them was hot, tense, loaded. Anything could happen - and there was no going back. </i>
</p>
<p>or an x factor era fic in which harry's unreasonably horny, and louis is the bestest mate in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's getting closer between me and you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello  
> it's me again  
> i haven't written in such a long time, so i apologise if this is HORRIBLE  
> i've wanted to do an x factor era fic for quite a bit... this was supposed to be a full-blown penetrative sex smut scene thing but it was 1am and i could only handle blowies  
> maybe i'll write another part 8~) who knowssssss  
> this was not beta'd in the slightest... my works never are haha
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! title is from 'friends to lovers' by alunageorge because i love them and also because this fic is literally a friends to lovers (?) fic lol

Sharing a room with four other boys was hectic, messy, and loud. Very, very loud. Also very difficult.

The worst bit about it, Harry reckons, is not being able to get off. He’s sixteen - which means he’s at his hormonal peak. He’s constantly hard, constantly horny, and doesn’t have the privacy of his own room to take care of himself.

He texts some girls from back home, sometimes. His ex-girlfriend, Felicity, is always more than enthusiastic to talk Harry through some rather dirty moments. Apart from that, though, there aren’t many other options. 

The young, curly haired lad is sometimes lucky and gets to wank off in the shower. That isn’t often, considering there’s almost always a line for the bathroom, and almost always someone banging on the door, insisting Harry “hurries up, and stops using all the hot water, you horny oaf.” (It’s mostly Louis. It’s always Louis.) 

This week is one of the worst, out of all of them. Harry’s more desperate than he’s ever been to masturbate. Not only that, but he’s homesick, too. Misses his mum and his sister. 

The boys have picked up on just how touchy their friend is. It isn’t out of the ordinary this week for Harry to snap at them. During rehearsals, he must’ve gotten worked up about a dozen times. 

Each of them know this isn’t the Harry that they’ve become familiar with since the beginning, when they were put into a band. The green eyed lad was always generous, goofy, and charming. Lately, he’s been nothing but the opposite. Louis is the first to say something about it. 

They’re downstairs, all five of them, having just came back to the house from another rehearsal. They’ve been working hard lately - more than usual. All five of them realise that their collectively good looks aren’t enough to bring them to the finals, so it’s been nothing but practice, practice, practice. It isn’t any easier with Harry angry all of the time, walking around with a furrow between his brows, a pout on his lips. 

“Harry,” Louis says, sidling up beside his friend at the island. He idly pokes Harry’s tricep, wanting to gain his attention. The boy in question finally looks up from where he’d been texting on his phone, a permanent frown on his face. 

“May I help you?” Harry asks. Louis tries not to think too much of it. Out of anyone else here, Harry’s his ultimate favourite. He’s clicked with the boy in a way that he hasn’t found with anyone else. He likes to think that Harry feels the same, though lately it’s difficult to be convinced such a thing when Harry’s upset with the world. 

The blue eyed boy clears his throat, standing up just a bit straighter to regain some confidence that had been lacking ever since his mate spoke. 

“I just… I wanted to talk to you. In private. In our room, maybe?” Louis reasoned, his own eyebrows now furrowed hesitantly. He was loud and obnoxious nearly all moments of the day, but Harry calmed him down. Harry grounded him - especially right now, when he seemed so serious. Louis wanted to smooth the lines of worry on his face, maybe kiss his heated cheeks. 

The younger of the two glanced around at Liam, Zayn, and Niall - as if they had something to do with Louis’ words, too. They didn’t spare the pair a glance, though, mostly focused on who was playing Fifa first out of the three of them. 

“Erm… sure. Is everything alright?” Harry asked, standing from the barstool and beginning to follow his mate upstairs. Louis opened the door to their room, locking it behind them. Right now, he just wanted to talk to Harry in private. No distractions. Everyone else in the house was either asleep or out, and the rest of One Direction was comfortably downstairs. It seemed like the perfect time to wrack Harry’s brain, make sure he was okay and not eating him up inside like it seemed to be.

After a moment of silence that wasn’t awkward - never awkward with Harry and Louis - or easy, the shorter of the two sat beside Harry on his bottom bunk. “Was going to ask you the same thing.” He admitted with a small smile, his blue eyes softening as he took in the screwed up look on Harry’s face. “What’s going on with you, Haz?” Louis asked, his voice dropping to an intimate whisper. Harry didn’t look at him.

While the eldest of the two was eager to know what was going on with one of his best mates, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Gently, he placed a hand on the top of Harry’s thigh, watching in concern as Harry’s bottom lip was immediately bitten between his front teeth. 

“Don’t have to tell me right now, if you don’t want to -” 

“I miss home.” Harry finally admitted, shrugging his shoulders. The closer Louis looked, the easier it was to tell that the boy had tears in his eyes. His brotherly instinct immediately told him to encompass the crying young lad, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and squeezing him tight.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis cooed softly, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder and gently rocking them back and forth. “It’s alright, love. We all do. We all miss home, yeah? I know I do. Not a day goes by where I don’t miss me sisters, and me mum. Hell, even miss my dog, even though he’s a right bugger.” He joked, in effort to make Harry smile. Thankfully, it worked. 

The boy turned in Louis’ arms and hugged him back, taking a moment to relish the feeling of someone’s warm body against his. While he and the boys did quite a bit of cuddling, just for laughs, it was easy to get lonely. Harry misses having a partner - someone to hold, to hug, to… fuck. He definitely misses that.   
As for right now, he allowed himself to melt into his best mate’s embrace. It was much needed.

“There we go. There’s that charming smile all the girls love,” Louis teased, pinching one of Harry’s dimpled cheeks and leaning forward to give him a smacking, obnoxious kiss to the crater in his skin.

They both pulled back, smiling at each other. “Is that all, then? Will you go back to being a cheeky charmer? I don’t know if I like Grumpy Harry as much as I love Spunky Harry.” He admitted, poking Harry’s stomach, just to tickle him. If there was one thing that Louis loved to use to his advantage, it was the knowledge that Harry was ticklish. 

“Well, yeah. I’ll still miss my house and all, but. Reckon I should get used to it if I want to be a star.” Harry admitted, shrugging once more. Louis’ hand idly rubbed at his back, still soothing him subconsciously. 

“I agree.”

“But… There is something else.” The younger of the two admitted, and immediately regretted the words once they came out. He shouldn’t have to burden his best mate with his hormonal issues.

Louis cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. “Do go on.” 

“No, it’s - it’s silly. It’s not a big deal.” He insisted.

“It’s obviously a big deal if it’s gotten you all frowny. Tell me,” It was Louis’ turn to pout. He was always eager to know what was going on with who - especially his mates. Harry not telling him what was taxing him, was sort of upsetting. 

“Fine.” Harry sighed, resigned. “But it stays between us lads. Just us. Don’t want to hear the boys joking about this tomorrow, ‘cos it’s… it’s embarrassing, a bit.” 

If Louis’ interest wasn’t piqued before, it surely was now.

“Pinky promise.” He said, poking out his pinky finger and everything - just to convince Harry even further into telling him. 

It took a few moments, but eventually Harry intertwined their tiniest fingers and kept them that way, resting in his lap. 

“I’m horny.” 

Louis burst into laughter, slapping a hand over his mouth. Harry was quick to pull his pinky away, a bit hurt. It certainly wasn’t funny, his situation. It was humiliating, and tragic. His sex drive was no joke. 

“That’s it, then? That’s why you’re walking around with that huge pout, snapping at anyone who breathes too heavily?” Louis clarified, still giggling to himself. 

“Well… yeah. That is why, I guess. It’s been weeks, Louis. I haven’t even gotten a proper wank in weeks.”

“So? Neither have I, or any of the other boys. It isn’t easy, sharing a room with you lot.” The blue eyed boy pointed out, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. Harry still didn’t understand why this was so funny.

“Then what do you do, then? Aren’t you all horny as fuck?” The dimpled lad couldn’t stop himself from asking. He has wondered before, if anyone else in One Direction experienced as bad of a case of blue balls as he did. 

“Of course we’re horny. It’s normal to be… excited, if you get what I’m saying. I suppose we just control it better. It isn’t out of the ordinary to pick a girl up on a night off, you know. You can do that.” Louis pointed out. 

Harry was flabbergasted. His mates had sex? With girls? How? 

“Have you? Ever picked up a girl, that is.” Again, he couldn’t stop his questions. 

Louis was unnaturally quick to shake his head. “No. No, definitely not. I know Liam met up with Danielle last Saturday, though. And Zayn’s seeing Rebecca. Niall… I’m not sure. I think he’s a free-flowing dude. Anyone he wants, he gets. Irish charm, and all that.” He smiled, looking down at his feet. He couldn’t say the reason why he hadn’t been actively looking for a girl after Hannah. He couldn’t tell Harry that maybe he didn’t want to pick up a female, but a male instead. It was a very confusing time in his life, currently. While Harry was having his hormonal crisis, Louis was going through another type of crisis. He just knows how to control his emotions a bit better, hide them as if he weren’t feeling them at all. Harry’s always wore his heart on his sleeve, which is most likely the reason why he’s become so touchy the past few days. 

“Maybe I ought to shag Cher, or somethin’.” Harry said jokingly, a dimpled smile playing on his face. It was good to see that the lines between his forehead had disappeared. Maybe all he needed after all was to talk it out with a mate, and Louis was happy that he could be there for him. 

“Cher’s a bit...wild, don’t you think? Nice girl, but not someone I’d take to bed.” Louis shrugged.

“Oh, yeah? Who would you take to bed, then? Out of anyone in the house?” 

The question caught the older of the two boys off guard. He knew Harry was probably teasing, but he also couldn’t help but feel like Harry knew something he shouldn’t. 

“You.” 

Louis meant for it to be a joke, but the room went quiet. It wasn’t the first time Harry and Louis have jested about shagging each other. They mostly do it in front of audiences, which definitely catches attention, but it’s funny. It’s all for laughs, after all.

However, something about the energy in the room, and Louis’ heightened sensitivity to Harry finding out about his secret, and Harry horny, and Harry curious…. 

“You’d genuinely take me to bed? No joke,” The green eyed boy asked, eyebrows raised expectantly as he looked over at Louis. Louis couldn’t meet his gaze.

“You’re fit. Funny. Charming,” The other said idly, purposely not answering his friend’s question. 

“Niall’s fit, funny, charming. Gonna take him to bed, too?” Harry asked, wanting a better, more thorough response.

“No. No, it’s different.” Louis assured, mostly to himself. He wanted to tell Harry how he truly felt, and how he’s been trying to figure himself out ever since he met the cute, curly boy, but he can’t. His mouth was dry as he finally gained the will to look up.

“How’s it different?” 

“Want to do things with you, I guess. Things that I wouldn’t want to do with Niall.” 

Both of their gazes were heated. They couldn’t look at anything else but each other, and it was safe to say that neither of them wanted to. The air around them was hot, tense, loaded. Anything could happen - and there was no going back.

“Do it, then.” Harry said, challenging. 

Louis bit his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes quickly flicking from his mate’s mouth, to his eyes, to his chest, to his crotch, then back to his mouth. 

“May I?” He asked, always polite. His hands were shaking as he gestured to the fly of Harry’s trousers. It would be his first time with a boy - first time with someone who mattered, too. 

The curly haired boy spread his legs, hands on either of his sides to hold him up as he allowed Louis a clear shot to do whatever he liked. He trusted him. As a friend, as a prospective lover.

The eldest of the two continued to shake, nervous, as he unzipped Harry’s jeans. A dainty hand smoothed over the Harry’s crotch, as Louis would do to himself. He squeezed the half-hard length, which was an impressive size for such a young age. Louis would’ve said something about it, but he reckoned Harry’s ego was already big enough.

“Wanna -” His words cut off, throat still dry. He forced himself to swallow, eyes clenching shut. When he opened them again, he was met with Harry’s staggering, dark gaze. “Wanna suck you off.” 

“Shit. Go on, then,” Harry urged, the idea of his best mate swallowing down his cock more hot than it had any right to be. 

A small whine left the back of Louis’ throat as he quickly moved off the side of the bed and onto his knees on the carpet, between Harry’s legs. 

“Ever sucked cock before?” The younger of the two asked. There were so many questions tonight. Not that he was necessarily complaining. Those questions lead to this; Louis prying Harry’s hardened length from his briefs, holding the base in both hands. 

“N-no. Never. Always wanted to,” Louis admitted, the last sentence quieter than the others. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of his mate’s dick. In porn, every male genital blurred together after a certain amount of videos. Everyone sort of looked the same, after a while. But what Louis quickly realised is that real life cock is much different - especially Harry’s. It was lightly trimmed at the base, though still hairy enough to remind Louis that this was a boy he was with. This was Harry that he was with. 

“Suck it, then. I’ve been waiting long enough. ‘Bout to come just from you holding it,” He urged with a breathless chuckle, fingers threading into the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck. 

“Yeah, yes…” Louis babbled, before his eyes were fluttering shut, his lips wrapping around the tip of Harry’s length. It was unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Fleshy, warm, a bit salty. It was a heady mixture, and it was even more addictive when the blue eyed boy finally looked up at Harry, their heated gazes meeting for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

He did all that he thought would be good. Back home, before the X Factor, Hannah sucked Louis off once before. He remembers the way her tongue felt velvety and smooth whenever she licked the underside of his head, the way his body shuddered when she smoothed her nails over his naked thighs. He tried incorporating that in with what he was doing now, though Louis added some other techniques that he hoped would be good for Harry. He wanted to impress him, genuinely. Wanted to make him feel good enough to want this a second time. 

Louis wrapped one hand around the base of his friend’s cock; his soft, wet tongue licking at the thick vein running underneath it. 

Above him, he heard Harry moan, and watched with watering eyes as the curly haired boy’s face clenched up in pleasure. Louis could do this all night, all day, he reckoned. He adored this angle - where he could see just how good he was making his friend feel. The sounds Harry was making only intensified when Louis opened his mouth wide enough to accommodate such a girth; sucking him down until his nose was nestled into the trimmed hair at the teenager’s crotch. 

There was an urge to gag, just a bit. It wasn’t easy, sucking dick. There was only so much you could do with it - but it was how you did it that mattered. Louis caught onto that the moment he tongued at Harry’s frenulum, while simultaneously fucking his throat onto his cock.

Saliva dripped down his chin. It was the grossest that Louis’ ever been, but he also felt like a million pounds when Harry moaned his name out, coming down his throat without even asking permission. Louis would definitely tease him for that later, but for now, he was content to swallow every last drop of come given, resting his head on one of Harry’s thighs and looking up at him smugly. 

“How was that? Did I do okay, for a first timer?” The blue eyed boy asked, winking cheekily. The look on Harry’s face read nothing but ‘fucked out’ and ‘sated’. It was all quite amusing, but Louis felt jittery in the best kind of way - knowing he did this to his friend. His Harry.

It took a bit for the other to answer, but he eventually leaned back against Louis’ pillows, a wide smile on his face. “That was incredible. Think you might’ve just sucked my brains out.” Harry said, voice sleepy and slow. 

Louis couldn’t stop smirking, like a child who had stolen cookies from the cookie jar, or a cat who had just gotten a mouse. He did something spectacular, to someone spectacular, and he had hope that this would only be the beginning. 

“Didn’t have brains in the first place, darling.” Louis teased, crawling up the bed and between the wall and Harry.

“Heyyyyyyy.” He drawled out raspily. “Don’t make fun of me. M’not the one who came in his trousers from sucking a dick.” Louis’ eyes widened at Harry’s words, looking down at his own crotch. Harry wasn’t wrong. 

Still, he couldn’t find a reason to mind. Louis may just be the happiest he’s been in awhile. For now, his crisis was put on hold, because some things were clearing out in that mind of his. He’d just given a pretty mighty blowjob, to someone he definitely fancied. The rest would fall into place.


End file.
